


The Watcher of Gold

by TheMoonGuardian (moonchampion)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Season 1, it probably isn't even relevant anymore, sorry for posting it so late, wrote this a long ass time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchampion/pseuds/TheMoonGuardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set around Season 1, Episode 21) After Carmilla is released from her temporary captivity, Laura can't help but bring up the subject of their failed first date. Carmilla defends herself gloriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watcher of Gold

Three days they had barely talked. 

Even when they did, it was about The Plan. Otherwise, Carmilla wasn't in the room. Night after night, she'd disappear until the five of them grouped together at midnight for Intel updates. Yet here she was, popping into the room for her CD player. Ancient, that thing. Laura approached her side of the bed with an anxious stare. The glow of the lights she had hanging above in the dorm made her face glow like bronze. 

"So, that night. Was it going to be a real outing?" Laura questioned. "A real... date?" 

Carmilla slid her headphones down to her neck. Even if there were screams and chaos in an entire town, she could probably still hear Laura's distinct, sweet voice. Brows raised at Laura nonetheless, arms tense. Bones, sore. There were still marks from the ropes, and her skin was slowly regaining its neutral tone. It will never resemble a human's soft, vibrant complexion. But it resembled what was healthy for her kind, so that was good enough. 

Carmilla cleared her throat and raised her chin higher. "I would give you the satisfaction of clarity, my dear, but you made a show out of my last heart-to-heart. And before that, you kept me captive." She pointed out. 

"Honest mistake!" Laura defended. "And for what it's worth, I'm truly sorry about that. At the time, I thought I was dealing with the greater good." Laura explained. She didn't mean to hurt Carmilla. She really didn't.

Carmilla's hand jittered for a moment. Laura barely saw it, before Carmilla clenched her hands suddenly. Her fists turned a deathly green, the force squeezing away all color from her hand. "What a fine date that turned out to be, hmm?" Carmilla muttered. Then, she folded her hands under the edge of her legs. She was suddenly filled with an air of calmness. It gave Laura whiplash. "Let's just focus on Mother."

"You mean The Dean." Laura corrected, just as calmly. 

"No. She's still my mother. A person of horrendous ethics, but she birthed me into this world." Carmilla said. 

The shine in Laura's eyes dimmed. "Carmilla, if we're going to kill this woman, you cannot humanize her."

"And what then, sweet Laura? After we destroy her, will you dehumanize me? Cast me away?" Carmilla wondered aloud. 

"No. You're stopping future abductions. You're doing what's right. That makes you a good person." Laura explained. Carmilla made an incredulous frown at the last compliment, before making gagging gestures. Laura rolled her eyes. "Besides, you're the most human out of us, Carmilla. If not human, then at least the most brave."

Carmilla paused. "What do you mean?" Her face softened. 

"You've lived more centuries than most. You've seen people live and die. You saw the passing of the times. And like a soul guide, you've sent people to their ends. You've seen us afraid, fearless, and in between." Laura pointed out. Carmilla darkened at the mention of her luring, but she didn't defend herself. If one was condemned, what more could the damned accomplish? Laura continued: "But you saved them. Because you still recognize what's wrong and what's right. It's inside of you, Carmilla." 

"I sometimes forget that you are wise." Carmilla teased. 

"Oh yeah?" Laura hummed. 

Carmilla smiled at her. "Out of this entire planet, I despise you the least because you are wise." Carmilla offered out her hand at this point. Laura hesitated, but soon lifted her hand to accept her touch. Carmilla interlaced her fingers into Laura's and approached her closer. She towered over her ear: "In my defense... you are this bright light and you glow a sweet ray. If you show light to a moth passing by, do you blame it if it went near? Well, do you?"

She stared at Carmilla's hand. It was then that she had an overwhelming urge to kiss her knuckles. "I suppose not. But you're not a moth. Don't think I can't turn off that light." She pulled her hand away to prevent herself from losing her mind. The corners of her own tiny nails were chewed down to the cuticles.

Carmilla's eyes were ignited like coals splashed onto fire. "Don't think this is flattery. To be frank, you are inexperienced, stubborn, controlling, and much too trusting." Carmilla argued, gently taking hold of her elbows. She looked deep into her eyes, until it was like Laura was naked before her. "But you are intelligent, clever, and ultimately good. I was drawn and attracted to you. I still am." 

"I... cannot argue with that. The worse things about me have driven the best people away." Laura whispered. "Is that why you left? Where do spend your nights?" she questioned. "You should come back, if you are willing." Laura told her, her eyes on her lips. Carmilla blinked quickly, five times in a row.

"Reading up for the big act." Carmilla told her, before shrugging. "Sometimes, I bid my time at 24/7 fast food establishments." 

"Keeping an eye out for the poor souls who work the night shift?" She asked, subconsciously biting her lip. “Or are you preying on them, too?” Her mouth was bright pink, chap stick glossing the edges. The corners of Carmilla's mouth twitched into a smirk and she winked. Laura grimaced back. 

"No opportunity yet, but you're welcome to the position." Carmilla hummed, smile growing wider. "However, you'd probably lecture the man about his life choices for days before he begs for sweet release."

"Do you beg, Carmilla?" Laura questioned. 

"Not particularly, but I wonder if you would." Carmilla retorted. 

Laura grabbed Carmilla by the shoulders and kissed her. 

The first kiss was like inferno. Laura smelled like soap and tea and Goldfish crackers. Carmilla's hand gripped her waist for support, her throat stomaching an instinctual growl. She used the other hand to gently re-angle her face to kiss her properly. Laura's chest was exploding in butterflies. They remained static for a few seconds, breathing the oxygen and the carbon dioxide like a cocktail mix. Then Laura pushed her towards the wall, where Carmilla allowed herself to be dragged along. Laura took control and Carmilla's eyes gleamed. Their minds followed their bodies and their bodies danced. 

Moments passed, before Laura pulled away from the kiss to press small pecks on her neck. Carmilla purred. Within seconds, she met her kisses anew. One kiss. Two kisses.

Suddenly, she flipped Laura over from her position on the wall. She pressed her knee onto Laura's thigh and used her thumb to rub on her collar bone. Laura nearly gasped. At this gesture, Carmilla kissed her low and deep. They fought each other for their kisses, before Carmilla remembered humans had to breath. Laura held out a hand at that same moment, signalling that she required air.

"Date two?" Laura offered, breathless. 

"Date two." Carmilla agreed.


End file.
